vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
133541-its-a-disgrace-so-many-are-playing-pve-servers
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Because...... I don't like PvP. Whether you buy it or not is your problem | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This. I have zero interest in wasting my game time getting ganked and harassed by some rude adolescent yelling U MAD LOL GIT GUD LOLOL NUB. That's not immersion, it's just stupid. And then, surprise! When people act like a jerk long enough, eventually no one will want to play with them anymore. | |} ---- ---- ---- Why? "I don't like pvp." It really is that 'simple'. Sorry but multiplayer doesn't need to be about pvp or pvp centric to be good or enjoyable. Also, you answered your own question... "PS: I am in no way a ganker or griefer I am a person that loves the thrill of what the game has to offer, not standing infront of your enemy and dancing like you're friends...cringe..." Just because you CLAIM you're not a 'ganker or griefer' doesn't mean other people aren't and don't do those things... and?.. People really are being simply honest with "I don't like pvp".. so, again to repeat myself .. "I don't like pvp." :) | |} ---- because i don't like PVP.. It really is just that simple. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Why do you feel the need to shame people who don't play for the same reasons you do? You can PvP on PvE realms; it's just that on the PvE realms it's always by mutual consent. Edited September 29, 2015 by Shendorion | |} ---- ---- You may not be a ganker or griefer but that doesn't mean that population of knuckleheads doesn't exist. Some players just want to PvE, some want to PvP. It's a preference, not an act of cowardice or bein scured. You're not going to sway people to come PvP by calling them sissies. Also, PvP =/= MMO. That line is ridiculous, edit your post and take it out. | |} ---- ---- This is pretty much the reason I avoid the PvP servers on games like these. It's only fun until something like this happens. It's just annoying... and good reason to stop having fun when games supposed to be about fun. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I was on Entity for months....I disagree with this statement so much....so much >.> | |} ---- this. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- I don't know, sound to me like you just made that up. | |} ---- It's called "having an opinion". Also I don't like PvP. I also don't like gankers and griefers and that's why I play on PvE servers. So I can queue for battlegrounds and the such if I want to get my butt handed to me. | |} ---- Are you kidding me? I play an mmo because of the player interaction. That doesnt necessarily mean PVP. I also find it funny that you would say "I just don't buy" really? Guess what? I seriously don't like pvp. If I want to pvp, then I can queue for a bg, or flag myself. The fact is, when I am doing quests etc. I don't want to have to worry about getting ganked, especially if the Aurin greatly outnumber us. I am also not very good at pvp. Seriously, why dont we just force people to raid? I mean I don't buy the whole "I'm not into raiding" because then why even play an mmo instead of Halo of CoD? That's what you sound like. Edited September 29, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- so much win in this statement. The few times i tried to play and LEARN PVP i got insulted, bashed, sworn at, insulted some more.. called everything under the son..etc etc etc. the usual Crrrap. If PVP players want more people to play PVP..then stop treating the new players trying to figure it out like garbage.. maybe people will start to stick around. If not PVP is going to be the red headed step child going forward with very few people wanting to give it any second chances. | |} ---- I think many thought the same whilst reading your opening post ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yet you continue to illustrate our points. PvPers have only themselves to blame for the state of PvP. You're just going to have to deal with that little factoid. | |} ---- This. The concept of open world pvp is great and exciting. The implementation..... not so much when similar danger to the aggressor doesn't exist. The gankers like to justify it by saying they want people max level guildies come but if that's what they really wanted, they'd be in higher lvl zones where the max lvlers already are. If Carbine could rewrite the code so that lvls in pvp servers matterd for little more than unlocking gear and abilities, while down leveling higher gear lvl in low lvl zones, then a lot of people wouldn't mind lvling up in a pvp server. Otherwise, they have to pick a stealther nad that is extremely limiting. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I agree with everything you stated, its the only reason I am hesitant to start playing my characters on the PvP server again. OT - Stay Fresh (love the squidling img) | |} ---- Well, having fun ganking the lowies at graveyards isn't disrespectful or childish? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I like forced PVP. In fact I force PVP onto others 24-7 in any game that allows me. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Because on other games I've tried PvP before all it is, is a gankfest of veteran experienced players picking off the new players and making them quit the game or move to PvE | |} ---- Gear to do solo dailies in Crimson Badlands--50 gold Dyes to look good while doing it--3 plat PvP toggle that lets you ignore the trio of stalkers trying to objective-camp anyone who shows up--priceless | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- If you feel the need to defend yourself against the perception that you're not a stereotypical PvPer, then I think you already know why people don't tend to want to PvP. | |} ---- Until you're ready to play perma-death PvP, don't go lecturing folks about realism and authenticity. Respawning after getting your face masered off is not "realistic". It's pointless. | |} ---- I mildly disagree. Point of an MMO is Massive Multiplayer. Meaning you play with other players. But if the past has taught us nothing else, it's that people enjoy roleplaying and just casually playing. Casual players are not hardcore PvP players. Also nobody wants to be ganked constantly when trying to level. And the cherry on top is the fact that players often just use MMOs to make friends and talk to people even more so than actually playing. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'd rather be on PvP but my Guild decided to stay on PvE, so there you have it. | |} ---- ---- ---- It's because the PvP servers literally DIED, there was nobody to do the content with, so everyone moved to the PvE megaserver. There were people who liked the world PvP, but there wasn't enough population to support it, so when people had a chance they mass exodus'd over so they could play with people. Source: I was on a PvP server Edited September 30, 2015 by cakesphere | |} ---- True, some times i was in the main city all alone. | |} ---- ---- ---- I thought the carebear buzzword was gone and away with in 2010? Guess not. Not my problem, though. Enjoy your dead server. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That's fine 'cause I ain't selling it. Have fun on your PvP server, and best of luck pulling all the PvPers off of my PvE server onto yours. You and I BOTH would love to see them move over there. And you know, anytime someone starts anything with: "I'm not X, but Y" Then well, it is or they are most certainly X or all about X or throwing X all up in my business... | |} ---- ---- You want to know why I play MMOs pve ONLY whenever I can? because unlike a single player game, the game updates itself changes and morphs, I can play any single player game I want, but there is a definite beginning middle and end, that mostly won't change. Within three to six months an MMO will have New content. | |} ---- Yeah, I don't believe that just like you don't want to believe it when someone tells you they don't like PvP. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- you are a ganker we don't like you | |} ---- ---- ---- Which isn't how an intergalactic conflict would work... or any conflict really. To each their own, but PvP server is where the lore and setting makes the most sense, imo. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't buy your cheap arguments. Realistic, true immersion? Like how real life soldiers are always camping in enemy grave yards so they can kill the same guys they killed a minute ago? Troll elsewhere. | |} ---- ---- ---- My most favorite thing about PvP servers is counter-PKing. Nothing more satisfying than dropping in on a greifer and watch them pass a brick while they frantically try to figure out what's going on. Even better if you save the lowbie in the process. | |} ---- That is true. Was great at launch, sad it died off before F2P, guess well see how it turns out with all the new people. | |} ---- It's great again. I was leveling my new engineer in algoroc and a level 50 dommie stalker came to grief all the brand new exile kids right out of the newbie zone. So I hopped on my 50 main, hunted him down and put a charged shot up his rear end. Even took a screenshot of my first successful hunt post-F2P. :D | |} ---- ---- A great many people don't like forced PvP. It's really that simple; now get over it. There are people out there who grief for the sake of it, and it makes sense in games to isolate PvP to being optional, to stop this. | |} ---- Where's the fun in that? | |} ---- ---- Where is the fun in PvE? There is none, unless the useless baubles you can earn through it are still able to dazzle you. At least fighting another player, even a lowbie, can be sort of fun. Fighting mobs never is. It could be more fun if they bothered calling level 50 for help, but until activity in high level zones picks up again, I'll keep hunting down lowbies for fun in between BGs. Edited September 30, 2015 by Eleris | |} ---- Schadenfreude. | |} ---- Ahahahahahah. Okay fair point :P | |} ---- ---- Shouldn't you then actually be on a PvP server? You know, you can kill them there. | |} ---- group vs environment is viable. Not everyone is a power freak who thrives on killing around and not even enjoying the PvE, you seem like one of those that rather go around killing newbies than to enjoy the game itself meaning pve | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I have experienced much more idiocy from PvEers, both in game on on forums, in every MMO that I played for a little more than ten years. That include the time before I realized that PvP is the only way to have any fun in MMORPGs. Edited September 30, 2015 by Eleris | |} ---- Considering you already well admitted that you spend your time ganking lowbies, I think you and I have a very different version of PvP. Edited September 30, 2015 by VeriusNox | |} ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7T2wYE0W1oo | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I have just the opposite experience. When you're holding a point and you get ganked and your team doesn't come to your rescue and you are called every curse word one can think of because you lost the point and died, that is idiocy and that has happened so many times I lost count. That is why I don't PvP. I also PvP'd on a healer and though I saved so many lives, not even a thank you. No kudo points etc. At least on my healer, I didn't get cussed out...as much. You still have the ones that growl and say you let me die. Well your ass wasn't near me, how could I see you, Edited September 30, 2015 by Alaricsevgirl | |} ---- So you're the one who can tell other people what they can have fun with? World PvP is not real PvP. It's about zerging. One side is usually a lot stronger, either by level or by numbers, so there is no challenge in it, and it's just a boring waste of time. Even if you're on the winning side - in fact it's especially boring if you're on the winning side, massacring player chars without any chance of fighting back is less challenge than killing mobs, so basically it's easier than PvE... so what are you talking about? How is boring no-skill zerging badass and fun...? Edited September 30, 2015 by Strayhand | |} ---- You don't know how to read. | |} ---- I do. You plainly said you hunt low level players. I think it's just you don't know how to be a decent human being. | |} ---- Which you are misrepresenting as "you spend your time hunting lowbies" as if it was my only purpose and only activity in the game. Attempting to have productive discussions with simpletons like you is extremely frustrating. | |} ---- Yea you're post is pretty funny reading isnt it, whats wrong, not enough noobs to gank so you thought you could bully some more to join?. You think Carbine put so much work in to the story and amazing voice over work just so people could go around murdering each other in pretty landscapes instead of fighting interesting enemies and huge bosses. | |} ---- Not saying that it is all you do but I do have a question and this for any one that would kill a lowbie. Why? What's the point? what do you gain from it? To me it seems that a pvper would rather stalk to take on someone that can fight back. Again I don't care about griefers one way or another as I tend to avoid pvp servers. But this is more of me being curious as to why do it. | |} ---- It's PvP dude! That's about the only explanation you're gonna get out of them. Lets face it, the majority of open world PvP is people picking fights they can't possibly lose. If they're alone, they go "fight" lowbies. If they got some buddies they might actually have the guts to "fight" players their own level. But of course, only those that don't have any PvP gear and preferably when they're distracted fighting some mobs. I started on Hazak and that's basically what open world pvp in Wildstar was. Groups of 2-3 players in epic PvP gear running around crimson badlands instagibbing people doing their dailies. Even if you wanted to you couldn't even fight back because off the gear difference. Assuming you even survived the initial burst with your 0 PvP defense. I personally never considered it a big deal and it's not like it happened that often, but people need to stop acting as if they roll PvP servers because fighting other players is challenging, when almost all of their "fights" are only done under circumstances where they can't possibly lose. | |} ---- Because you cannot do raids/dungeons with other people in a single player game. | |} ---- Oh you mean that war with the two sides (who were they again?) that's pretty much ignored from level 23 on. Yep, real inspiring that. | |} ---- ---- ---- Actually the way you phrase it is not being misrepresented. If you find PvE not fun one can only assume you do not participate in it. That would include other mundane things as such as crafting, role playing, etc. The only determination anyone would conclude from your post was that you only like PvP and that in between BG ques you hunt lowbies due to there being no activity in higher level areas. As such no one misread your post, your post must misrepresent what you meant, which i doubt. Either way if higher level areas are light what makes you think a lowbie is going to be able to get a 50 to help them to kill you? You sound like a typical ganker/camper coming up with the same excuses to justify your skill-less e-peen. If you are Exile I cant wait to be high enough to wipe the floor with you, if you are Dominion I weep for your teammates. Good day sir/madam | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Oooh, keep going! I only need "slippery slope" or "non-sequitur" to fill out a match for my buzzword bingo card. | |} ---- Now you know why most people don't do pvp servers. When you want to do dailies or just level and instead get griefed and camped for 45 minutes, it's just not worth it. In this game if I want pvp I just Q up. Much easier lifestyle and don't have to deal with the prepubescent neckbeards. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- There is no misrepresentation. You said that is what you do. You're the one saying I'm saying that's all you do. So get over yourself. Your posts are exactly why people prefer pve servers because it's incredibly boring being ganked by nihilistic narcissists who call people "carebears" because they don't want to feed your schadenfreude. Edited September 30, 2015 by VeriusNox | |} ---- I can't for the life of me figure out why you guys would have population issues, knowing this about you. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- True immersion? That is a PERSONAL OPINION sir | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Remember in your OP when you said you wouldn't flame and that you're not a griefer? Yeah, good job, champ. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ----